


Harry Murphy's Law

by LunaStarsNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, GOD WHY DOES THE SUMMARY SOUND LIKE A RUN ON SENTENCE, I change canon both too much and yet not enough, I literally watched Milo Murphy's Law in two days and i need help, I'm trying my best, Lily is not an Evans, Milo Murphy is Harry Potter, PLEASE read notes at beginning, What if you wanted to write good but god said no, a severe lack of pistachios in this story if im being honest, if any of you read my other story im so so sorry, it's not discontinued but i just havent gotten to it yet, non consistent updates, takes place after season two so they're all 14/in 4th year, the triwizard tournament is gonna be wack as hell omggg, there was something important I was going to tag but I can't remember anymore :/, writing Murphy's Law scenarios is so fucking hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarsNight/pseuds/LunaStarsNight
Summary: Instead of an Evans, Lily was a Murphy girl. She has a lifetime of practice dealing with disasters growing up with both her father and her brothers, Martin and Joey. When she’s about nine months pregnant and the walls are falling apart around her, she knows she’s having the next generation Murphy boy. And when little Harry Milo’s parents die, he goes to live with his uncle Martin and his family.And as Murphy’s Law dictates, something went wrong when getting Milo his Hogwarts letter, but when he was 14 they finally found him.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy, Brigette Murphy & Milo Murphy, Brigette Murphy/Martin Murphy, Diogee & Milo Murphy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Just mentioned tho - Relationship, Martin Murphy & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy & Draco Malfoy, Milo Murphy & Hermione Granger, Milo Murphy & James Potter, Milo Murphy & Lily Potter, Milo Murphy & OC, Milo Murphy & Ron Weasley, Milo Murphy & Sara Murphy, Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grandpa and Grandma Murphy don’t have names so sorry if I’m repetitive when referring to them! Also, them talking over each other is too difficult for me to write lol, so I’ll just say they only started doing that later in life.  
> On Google it says that Lily and James got married when they were 19, had Harry at 20, and so therefore died at 21. But I wanted to make Martin younger than her which would only work if I aged her and James up (from when they were married) because of Sara. So the age table is (sorry if it looks wack as hell):
> 
> Beginning of Story, Sara Born, Lily/James Married, Harry Born, Lily/James death, Milo goes to Hogwarts and stuff  
> Joey | 19 | 23 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 41  
> Lily | 17 | 21 | 24 | 25 | 26 | Dead  
> Martin| 16 | 20 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 38  
> Sara | -4 | 0 | 2 | 4 | 5 | 18  
> Milo |-8 | -4 | -1 | 0 | 1 | 14

Chapter 1

Lily Murphy was nervous. Her relationship with James was getting really serious and he lately had been asking her non stop about meeting her family. And it wasn’t that she didn’t want him to meet her family, they were wonderful and she loved them very much. It was just that she hadn’t told him about the whole ‘Murphy’s Law’ business yet and was scared how he’d react. 

Ever since she was born, she’d become an expert at dealing with and solving disasters. Between both her father and two brothers, a day of peace was never an option. Her early days of accidental magic didn’t help of course. Until she got her Hogwarts letter that is. She would get a school year’s worth break from her family’s curse, which at first was a relief, but soon she’d grow to miss her family and the chaos that followed them. 

One thing that was extremely helpful when dealing with Murphy’s Law was Rapero, though only used on private destruction so nobody would find out about magic. It was actually the first spell she learned. The second she found out she was a witch she asked anyone she could about learning a spell to fix things. It was hard for a first year but she got it down pretty quickly knowing how useful it would be.

She was currently with James in the common room. They were the only ones there at the moment, relaxing and cuddling on a coach. Lily sighed, James would find out eventually, especially if they had a boy in the future. So she turned to look at him and said softly, “Hey, you free for christmas break?” This was their last year at Hogwarts and she knew it was a bit much to ask for him to spend his last Christmas break over at her house (specifically her house), but he didn’t need to stay the entire time if he didn’t want to.

“Um yeah, I guess,” he answered a bit confused, before adopting a smirk, “Do you finally want me to meet your family?”

She nodded, disconnected herself from him by sitting up, and looking him in the eyes, “Listen, James. There's something important I need to tell you first.”

James hummed in response, tilting his head slightly.

“I know you’re expecting a normal muggle family,” She wrung her hands anxiously. “But my family is...different than the average muggles…”

“Huh? How so? Have you secretly been a pureblood this whole time?” He added playfully.

Lily laughed softly, “No, but it is sort of like magic,” at James’ confused look she continued, “You see, my great great great grandfather- on my father’s side- was Sheriff Murphy, or otherwise known as, the original Murphy's Law.”

“Murphy’s Law?”

Lily nodded, “It’s a muggle law that dictates that ‘Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.’”

He furrowed his brows, “So your family has some guy who made a saying, why does that make you guys so different? You famous or something?”

“Wellll, kinda, but not the way you’re thinking. Murphy’s Law isn’t just a saying like most people think it is. It’s real.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sorry this is just hard to explain,” Lily sighed, “Basically anything that can go wrong in my family, will go wrong. Comedically so. Like broken vases, broken glass, stray boulders, failing anvils, bodily harm for anyone who comes near us…”

James laughed, “Ok, now you’re pulling my leg. There’s no way that’s a thing unless it’s magic.”

“Well we’re not exactly sure what it is, per say. It’s not magic though, probably something about negative probability ions or something.”

“First of all, no idea what negative probability ions are. Secondly, if this is true why haven’t bad things happened around you all this time.”

Lily blinked, surprised she had forgotten to say, “Oh, Murphy’s Law only affects the Murphy men. Us girls just had to live with their bad luck.”

James looked at her silently for a moment before saying slowly, “So you’re telling me your family is under a muggle curse that makes bad things happen to them and those around them, and it only affects the men?”

Lily considered for a moment, “Um, yeah, basically.”

“This is a prank isn’t it.” he replied blankly. 

Lily groaned and fell back against the coach.

\--------------------

Lily and James stood in front of an average, plain looking suburban household. It was a grayish white with balck roof tiles, and a nice front door patio. Lily remembered when she was eight and her mum tried to put out potted plants and one of those swing chairs to decorate. After many vase explosions, ripped up cushions, and the chair breaking, she had stopped trying to decorate. It was a good decision, but sadly it left the patio looking always a bit empty. Though, interestingly enough, there was a wind chime hanging up. ‘Looks like Mum was feeling risky,’ mused Lily.

“Well no time like the present!” James said walking up to the door, ready to knock.

Lily stopped his hand before he could, “Listen, James, I know you don’t believe me about Murphy’s Law, but be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt.”

James took her hands in his and said softy, “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright.” She gave him a weak smile in return.

Finally, James knocked on the door. There was a second of silence before they heard the sound of glass breaking. Lily clenched her jaw and pushed James behind her. He gave her an exasperated look but didn’t say anything.

Then the door flung open and what looked like an on fire cannonball rolled out. Lily calmly stepped out of the way. James looked at it with wide eyes. 

Then, a 16 year old Martin Murphy, ran through the door chasing after it with a fire extinguisher. Without stopping, he yelled behind him, “Hey, Lily!” and kept running. 

The two watched him go, James in shock, but looked back when they heard another crash. The wind chime had fallen and was laying on the floor in a million pieces.

“This doesn’t prove anything.” James shook his head in disbelief. 

Before Lily could respond her father walked up to the door with a big smile on his face, “Lily! It’s good to see you!”

She smiled and hugged him, “Hey Dad,” they separated and Lily gestured towards James, “Dad, this is James Potter, my boyfriend.”

Her father reached out his hand and James clasped it in his own to make a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you, James.” he smiled, “You’ll have to excuse the mess, we had a bit of a Murphy’s Law incident just a few minutes ago while my wife was making dinner. Speaking of which,” he turned to Lily, “You did tell him about Murphy’s Law, right?”

“Of course, Dad. Don’t worry,” she replied, then rolled her eyes, “James didn’t believe me, though.”

James shrugged, and her dad laughed, “To be honest, can’t blame ya! I wouldn’t believe it either if I was you. Well, anyway, let’s get inside, shall we?” He moved out of the way and James and Lily stepped in. Right as they all got in the house, the door came off its hinges and fell down, landing face down on the porch. 

“Don’t mind that! Happens all the time!” The oldest jinx laughed and they all continued on inside. 

The inside of the house had mostly plain light brown walls, though you could see some scorch marks here and there from constant fires and explosions. The living room and Lily’s bedroom were the only rooms with carpet, the rest of the house had titles out of fear of spills and accidents (plenty of which still happened in both areas). Luckily as they walked past the living room, Lily didn’t see anything especially gross or weird staining the dark gray carpet. For now at least.

There were barely any decorations, only one family photo hanging up in the entrance hall and that was about it. With three Murphy boys in one household, it was nearly impossible to not have something in the house broken by the end of each day. Sometimes the house itself wasn’t safe with crumbling walls and broken windows. They replaced all the windows in the house with unbreakable glass (which still only had about a 70% chance of working) and no one was allowed to open them unless all the boys were out, in fear of anything destructive flying in, or even out of the house.

The three got to the kitchen and Lily smiled. There her mother was, cooking up some mashed potatoes and corn. She was facing away from them and didn't hear them come in, so to get her attention Lily smirked and said, “Mash potatoes? You’re feeling a bit risky tonight aren't you, Mum?”

The woman turned around in surprise and smiled joyfully, “Lily! Oh how good to see you!” They hugged, “It was the least messy food I could think of for a first impression dinner.”

“I’ll bet some ends up on the ceiling by the end of the night.”

She laughed, “Or on somebody’s head!” She then turned to James, “Oh hello, you must be James. Lovely to meet you!” They smiled and shook hands.

“Well, I’ll go get Joey while you set up the table,” Her dad cut in, “Hopefully he isn’t stuck in his room again. I haven’t heard any crashing from upstairs so this shouldn’t take too long.”

As he walked away, James looked at the two Murphy girls and asked, “Stuck in his room?”

She and her mum laughed and Lily responded, “Yeah, sometimes Murphy’s Law prevents the boys from leaving their rooms or even just the house.”

James shook his head, “Still not sure if I believe this whole thing.”

“Well not that’s it’s magical, but you are a wizard,” Her mum pointed out, “Murphy’s Law surely can’t be the craziest thing to you.”

James shrugged and was about to say something before her mum interrupted, “Quickly! Set the table before they come downstairs!” She handed Lily and James some plates and went to get cups.

Lily nodded and got to work, they didn’t need any more broken glass. 

Just as they finished, her father and Joey came back downstairs. She and Joey hugged and said their hellos.

“Hello, mate,” Joey shook James' hand, “Nice to meet you.”

James smiled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Are we going to wait for Martin to get back or-” before Lily could finish, Martin ran back into the house and to the kitchen. His hair was disheveled and his shirt a bit torn, but he was overall ok. Sporting a carefree smile, he too got to hug his returning sister.

Finally, after all the craziness, they all sat down at the table and grabbed their servings. 

“So, James,” Her father started off the conversation, “Tell us about yourself.”

James blushed a little under the watchful eyes of all the Murphys, “Oh, there’s nothing much to say really. I’m from a pureblood wizarding family...I play Quidditch…”  
“Oh, that flying game Lily told us about?” Martin tilted his head curiously.

“Yep,” James nodded. He went over some of the basics of Quidditch and both Martin and Joey listened attentively. They had wanted to play sports when they were younger, but it was a bit too dangerous for themselves and the other players. Martin tried soccer for a while and even won a game, but it didn’t really work out in the end. 

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Martin said when James finished, “I wish I could play sports.”

James looked at him confused, “Muggles have sports, don’t they?”

Lily chuckled, “Of course, but it’s just too risky to pair sports and Murphy’s Law together.”

“I still don’t believe you about that.”

“You don’t believe in Murphy’s Law?” Joey interrupted, “Lily did you explain it right?”

“Of course I did,” Lily answered exasperated. Joey was two years older than her and they always bickered with each other. Martin, a year younger than her, sometimes got in the middle, but not often. 

“Well then he ought to believe it! I get when new neighbors or classmates don’t understand, but they get around to it eventually. He’s a wizard! This shouldn’t surprise him!”  
Their mother shook her head disapprovingly, “Joey be nice!”

“Ah, no it’s fine,” James said, “He’s got a point. I guess I just find it weird that a family of muggles is under some sort of magical curse…”

“Well,” her dad hummed, “I wouldn’t necessarily call it a curse, but I understand where you’re coming from, kid. But don’t worry, by the end of the break, you’ll believe. They all do.”

While that last part did sound unnecessarily ominous, it was true. The next two weeks were full of absolute chaos and disaster. It took only two days in for James to admit defeat and believe in Murphy’s Law.

\----------

Four years later and they were married. They invited everyone, family and friends alike to the celebration. The Murphy’s, who moved to England when she was just a baby and moved back to America a few months prior to the wedding, came all the way across the sea. Lily really appreciated it, knowing how hard traveling was for them. 

To prepare the other guests for their arrival, they told those closest to them, (Sirius and Remus), the truth about Murphy’s Law, but to avoid too many questions, they told the rest of the guests that someone had jinxed the wedding site and it was too short notice to fix it or change areas. And overall it went great. The first half of the wedding went off without a hitch, they got through the vows and their ‘I Dos’ before anything bad happened.

Right after the, ‘you may now kiss the bride,’ the cake exploded everywhere. Someone sitting right next to the cake got startled so badly that they fell over in their chair which knocked over the person next to them, and thus creating a domino effect that had everyone on the floor covered in cake pieces. It didn’t take long before everyone was laughing together and a few wizards took out their wands to get everything cleaned up. 

So, yes, overall, Lily Murphy Potter’s wedding was a success.

\------------

About eight and a half months after that, Lily and James were sitting in on an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Voldemort and his followers were starting to rise in power and Dumbledore was laying out plans and strategies for everyone. He was also worried that they might get attacked.

After everyone was dismissed, Lily and James floo powdered home and went off to their bedroom. It was getting late, but Lily chose the coach instead of the bed.

“Honey?” James asked, “Aren’t you tired?”

Lily sighed and rested her hands on her pregnant stomach, “I am, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with all the stuff on my mind.”

James sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up to him and they relished in each other’s presence. 

Then, without warning, the light above their bed fell and crash landed onto their bed, breaking it apart, the nightstand spontaneously caught on fire, and the vase on the other nightstand tipped over and smashed into a million glass pieces. 

Staring at the wreckage with wide eyes, the two were silent for a moment before Lily whispered in awe, “We’re having a boy!”

James looked at her, “What?”

Lily laughed and grinned, “James, it’s Murphy’s Law! We’re having a boy!”

“Oh my god,” He blinked but then laughed along with her, “We’re having a boy!”

They embraced and kissed, worries forgotten for a moment. But their joy was interrupted by the increasing smell of smoke. Quickly they whipped out their wands to put out the fire and use a Rapero on the broken objects. 

Looks like they’d need to Murphy proof the house soon. 

\-------------------

Truly what can go wrong will.

Little Harry Milo Potter was one years old, and it had been one insanely eventful year. A baby wizard with accidental magic and Murphy’s Law? A recipe for disaster if there ever was one. James and Lily were constantly on their toes, putting out countless fires, using countless Raperos, and trying desperately to keep their baby safe from himself.

They sometimes had Remus or Sirius look after the boy (not Peter though, he wouldn’t do well with Murphy’s Law, they decided) to ease up their load. And, although it was hard, neither would change anything for the world.

When they were asked by Dumbledore to go into hiding, a feeling of dread washed over Lily and hadn’t left since. Lily and James revised their will, just in case. She was terrified something would happen to her family. And, sadly, those fears were to be proven true.

It was October 31rst, and Lily was just putting little Milo to bed. She smiled down at him and reached out a finger. He grasped it in his tiny baby hands and gigged.

“You know, Milo,” She whispered to him like she was spilling a dark secret, “Your father wanted to name you Harry, but I wanted Milo,” she sighed dramatically causing the baby to giggle some more, “I guess we both won in the end. Harry is your first name. Milo is your middle nam-”

She was interrupted by a crash downstairs, and she would’ve just ignored it, crashes being fairly common, but a feeling deep in her gut told her it was different this time. It was not Murphy’s Law that caused that crash.

She grabbed her wand and held it out in front of her, pointed at the door. Harry quieted down, somehow sensing that something bad was happening, and not the usual type of bad. 

The door creaked open and in stepped the Dark Lord himself. Lily’s grip on her wand tightened. 

“I take it my husband is dead then?” Lily forced out, only keeping herself from crying out of sheer force of will and the tense situation. 

Voldemort looked around the room condescendingly, “Smart girl. Now hand over the child.”

She shook her head, “Over my dead body.”

It was then that Voldemort smirked, “Gladly.” 

There was a scream, a flash of bright green, and then deathly silence.

Stepping over Lily Potter’s dead body, Voldemort looked down at the baby who was prophesied to be his downfall. Once more he raised his wand, the words ready to come out, but stopped when part of the ceiling came down from above. He quickly dodged out of the way of the falling debris. Voldemort shook his head, dismissing what had just happened. 

Again, he raised his wand, but was distracted by parts of the floor caving in. He just barley jumped away in time before he would’ve fallen through the floor.

“Enough!” he growled, “Time to end this.” One last time he pointed his wand at the baby, who stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Anything that can go wrong, will. But not always for a Murphy. 

When the house was searched hours later, all they would find was a crying baby and his two dead parents. No Dark Lord in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how does Milo end up with the Murphy's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Making the decision on where to place Harry Potter was going to be a lot harder than Dumbledore had initially thought it would be. James had no immediate family, and Lily’s all lived in America. The boy had to go to Hogwarts when he turned eleven and wouldn’t be able to if he lived across the sea. So, he consulted their will. 

Now, usually, if not immediate family, the child(ren) would go into the custody of their Godparent(s). But seeing as Sirius was currently in Azkaban, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Interestingly enough though, they hadn’t listed Sirius as their go to guardian for Harry like he thought they would. How peculiar. 

Rereading the line it said, “We trust in either Joey or Martin Murphy to care for our son in the case we are no longer able.” He knew they had wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts as well. So why chose to have him go to America?

Well no matter, the only one who currently had access to these papers was him, so all he had to do was a little fibbing and he’d be able to find the young savoir a nice, less than perfect household in England to grow up in. Currently, until a proper placement was found, Harry was under the care of Madam Pomfrey, their school nurse.

Before the old professor could continue his scheming, Minerva Mcgonagall rushed into his office. 

“Albus!” she cried and rushed to where he was sitting at his desk.

“Minerva?” he asked, concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Harry!” She exclaimed, "Madam Pompfrey was getting his bottle, but when she came back he was gone!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in alarm, "Gone?"

"No one can find him!" 

"Quickly," he stood from his desk and started fast walking out of his office, Mcgonagall at his heels, "We must find him."

Try as they might, however, there was no locating Harry Potter, for he was long gone by then, but there were clues left behind. A whole mess of clues.

About ten minutes prior to this, the one year old was peacefully dozing off in his crib. It was a nice baby blue color with high bars so he wouldn't be able to roll out. Madam Pompfrey had tried putting up a magical crib mobile to add decoration twice before, but the first time it had fallen, nearly hitting him as he slept. The second time it had caught a flame suddenly and she had stopped putting them up since.

Harry's eyes blinked drowsily, about to fall completely asleep, but a sudden loud clanking sound was heard in the otherwise silent room. 

The noise startled him and he was just about to start crying, when he noticed that the noise came from the bars of his crib falling off and onto the floor.

Now interested, Harry rolled his little body until he was onto his arms and legs. He then slowly crawled out of the crib, surprisingly not injuring himself or making much noise in the process.

Harry crawled and crawled and crawled. And before he knew it, he was lost in the vast hallways of Hogwarts. Unknowingly he was also leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Nearly anything that could break did, like vases. Some sleeping portraits were even startled awake by falling face first onto the floor. 

It wasn’t long before the small baby started to get tired. He stopped crawling and sat down. Looking around, Harry didn’t recognize his surroundings. All he really wanted was his Mummy and Daddy, but they had disappeared and he didn’t know where they went. He started tearing up, then started full on crying when a window behind him shattered.

Outside the window, a rather large bird was perched on a tree branch. It peaked it’s head into the castle curiously. The bird looked around for a bit and noticed a crying infant just sitting alone on the floor. 

The bird flew into the castle through the now open window and landed beside the weeping child. Harry took no notice of this and kept on wailing. The bird tilted it’s head in concern and made a decision. 

It flew up into the air again and used it’s claws to grab the back of Harry’s onesie. He lifted the baby up into the air and flew out of the castle and into the night. Harry stopped crying and sniffling. The bird made sure to fly slow enough to that soon enough Harry was having fun, giggling and making other cute baby noises. 

\-------------

John Greenwood had only lived here for about a month now. A little neighborhood on the very edge of town. He liked it there. It was calm, peaceful, nothing much happened. And tonight, as he sat on his porch in a rocking chair he soaked up the sound of the night. 

Staring at the stars, he noticed something particularly peculiar. A rather large bird flying towards the neighborhood. Now, normally this wouldn’t be anything special, but John squinted his eyes as the bird got closer and noticed that it was carrying something about half it’s size.

When it got closer, John’s eyes widened and he ran into the street. The bird was carrying a baby! 

He stood in the middle of the street, trying to get a better look, and got ready in case the bird dropped the child so he could do his best to catch it.

To John's shock though, the bird seemed to spot him and when it did, it started circling above his head. It got lower and lower until it finally landed at John's feet, lighty plopping the infant down. 

The baby clapped his little hands and laughed. It was so cute that John cracked a smile even through the absurdity of the current events. He peered at the bird, and to his surprise the bird peered back, making eye contact.

When John failed to do anything, the bird used it’s beak to nudge the baby towards him.

“Huh?” he questioned, “Do you want me to take care of him?” He almost laughed at the thought that he was talking to a bird, but kept it in when he saw the bird nod in answer.

Quickly, John scooped up the baby who cuddled into his chest. 

“Uh,” he said awkwardly, “Thanks, I guess.” 

John could’ve sworn he saw a smile grace it’s beak and an indescribable glint in it’s eyes. Then, without warning, the large bird took off, not looking back.

John stood there in silence for a moment before looking down at the child in his arms. He noticed a small scar on the baby’s head shaped like a bolt of lightning. “Weird,” bouncing him a little, John smiled, “Not how I thought I’d spend my night, but guess it’s time to go to the police station.”

\----------

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Pomfrey were following the trail of destruction Harry had left behind. They didn’t know that the destruction was actually caused by Harry and feared the worse. And the worse got even worse when they interrogated one of the fallen portraits.

“Oh it was horrible!” cried a painting of an old woman, “I was just falling asleep when my frame started to shake! Then the next thing I know all I see is the floor!”

“How unfortunate, but did you see any babies?” pressed Dumbledore.

The painting gave him an irritated look for dismissing her woes, “Well, no, only floor.” She paused, then added, “But after I had fallen, a few moments later I heard the sound of crying. I’d guess from a baby.”

The three not-paintings shared anxious glaces. From what they could tell, someone had broken in, kidnapped baby Harry, and fled off into the night. The destruction must have been Harry’s accidental magic trying to protect him. And it had obviously failed.

\------------

John sat in a hospital waiting room anxiously. He sat on the edge of his seat and twiddled his thumbs. He had gone to the police station and told them that he had found a baby on the road (not mentioning the bird, he didn’t want them to think he was crazy). They had made a case file and offered to take the baby out of his hands to go get a DNA test. He had declined and went with them to the hospital, wanting to know the results.

After a long while a doctor came out into the waiting room and called in John and a police officer he was with.

They went into the doctor's office and sat down.

"So we got the DNA test results just finished and right here in this file," she pointed to the file in front of her, "But I could tell who that kid was without it easily."

John looked at her in confusion, and the officer asked,"What do you mean, Doctor?"

She folded her hands on her desk, "Well you weren't with him for that long, but I don't know if you noticed the trail of calamity that follows that child. That's a Murphy if I've ever seen one."

"Calamity?" John questioned.

"Murphy?" The officer asked confused, "I feel like I've heard that name before." 

"Well, while we were taking the test, nearly all our equipment broke, was misplaced, fell, etc," she shook her head, "Back, say a little over 22 years ago, a strange American couple and their children started frequenting this hospital. And I mean  _ frequenting _ . They would be in and out of the hospital constantly."

"The Murphy family, you mean?" John asked for clarification.

She hummed in agreement, "Bad things constantly happened around them. Or, well, the men in the family. And when I asked why their family had such bad luck, they said Murphy's Law."

"Oh!" The police officer said in realization, "All this was long before I started working here, but I've read case files about the Murphys. There's hundreds of them."

John bit his lip, "So you're saying that there's a family with an intense bad luck and this is their missing baby?"

The Doctor nodded and finally opened the result file. "He's registered as Harry Milo Potter. His mother's maiden name is Murphy."

"Well I'd guess that Harry ended up there by some Murphy incident. We'll return him and move along." The officer stood, ready to leave.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," the doctor confessed, "The Murphys moved back to America a few years ago, I was one of the people who said goodbye to them."

"Then how did Harry end up in England?" John asked, "Maybe they were visiting?"

The police officer furrowed his brows, "Well I guess we'll just have to call them." 

It took about an hour but they tracked down one Martin Murphy's number and called. The phone was out on speaker phone so they could all hear.

It rang four times and then clicked, "Hello?" Came a man from the other side.

The police officer answered, "Hello, is this Martin Murphy?"

"Why, yes it is! What can I do for ya?" 

"Well you see, we have a bit of a problem regarding your family."

"Which is?" He didn't sound surprised.

"Firstly, do you have a sister? A sister with a son?"

It was silent on the other end of a few moments, and when Martin spoke again he sounded significantly less cheerful, "Yes. She passed away not long ago."

"Oh," everyone glanced at each other awkwardly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Martin cleared his throat, "Well what's the problem?" 

"I'm a police officer, you see, and tonight a citizen found a baby on the road. We did a DNA test and found that the baby was your nephew."

"You found Harry?" Martin exclaimed, "After Lily and her husband died we tried to get into contact with her friend Sirius, Harry's godfather, but we weren't able to." 

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" The officer raised his eyebrows. The mass murderer was that kid's godfather? They decided to keep quiet, as Martin didn't seem to realize who Sirius really was.

Martin hummed, "That's the one. You see, usually the kid would go to the family first, like me or my brother, but there's this boarding school in England that Lily and James wanted Harry to go to, so they had Sirius and their go to guardian in case of anything. But a few months ago, she called me and said they changed their will so that Harry would be in either mine or our brother's custody," Martin rambled.

"What made them change their minds?" 

"Well Lily said that they weren't sure that Sirius would be able to handle Murphy's Law."

"Ah yes. We had Dr. Patrick tell us about that."

"Dr. Patrick? Oh, she was my childhood doctor!" 

She smiled and spoke up, "Hello Martin." 

"Hello!"

"Well, back on topic. I suppose it makes sense for the Murphys to be the best at raising each other. But why haven't you or your brother come over to get Harry yet?" 

"Well traveling is really hard for us and like I said, we’ve been trying to call Sirius, because that’s who we assumed he was being taken care of by.”

“Unfortunately,” the officer looked uncomfortable, “Sirius Black has been arrested for charges of murder.”

“Wait, seriously?” pun not intended, “Sirius would never!”

Dr. Patrick interrupted, “Regardless, Harry wasn’t with Sirius. So where was he? And how did he end up in Mr. Greenwood’s neighborhood?” 

‘Via bird,’ John thought, but didn’t say out loud. 

Martin sighed, “I think I might have an idea on who he was with, but that doesn’t matter now. I’ll talk to my brother and we’ll decide who’ll take Harry. Joey and I both already have children just a few years older than him so we’ll be able to handle it.”

“Alight, for now we’ll let him stay at the hospital.” Dr. Patrick smiled.

Before hanging up Martin quickly said, “I’ve got to go, but thank you to Mr. Greenwood for finding my nephew.”

John blushed, “It was really no problem.”

The call ended and the three adults said their goodbyes. John asked to be updated on the case if anything new happened, then went back home for a much deserved sleep.

\-----------------------

Back in the trees of the Hogwarts grounds, a bird sat on a branch, feeling content with itself now that that young boy was in good hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the whole bird thing was dumb, but I couldn't think of any other way to get him out of the castle without Dumbledore or anyone else knowing. And bringing him anonymously to the muggle world makes it so that the Murphy's can have legal custody over him, with no one knowing where he is! But yeah I guess I should've done something other than, random bird with no clear motivations who may or may not ever come back who knows...
> 
> WATCH MILO MURPHY'S LAW ON DISNEY PLUS FOR SEASON THREE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If his name is Harry, then why is he called Milo?

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Joey!”

“Martin! How are you?”

“Good, thanks. You?”

“Good, Good. What’s up?”

“Listen, they found Harry.”

“Really?! Where was he?”

“A man named John Greenwood found him lying on the side of the road in his neighborhood. He brought Harry to the police and they went to the hospital to give him a DNA test, to see who he was and then they called me.”

“The side of the road?! Either that was just some bad Murphy’s Law or I have some very strong words to give someone.”

“Well, I’m not sure how he got there, but I think he was with Lily’s old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.”

“Why wasn’t he with Sirius?”

“Apparently he’s been arrested for murder.”

“But that doesn’t sound like him at all!”

“I know… something fishy is going on…”

“I agree. So you’re saying Harry was with Dumbledore?”

“I think so at least. Can't think of where else."

"What about Remus?"

"Don't you remember? He said he didn't want to look after Harry just in case something happened."

"Oh yeah, werewolf problems. But anyway, what's going to happen now?"

"Well one of us has to go get Harry and bring him home."

"I think you should do it Martin. I already have a Murphy boy so it'll probably be easier for you."

"That's a good point. And Bridget's already ok'ed it… so yeah, sure, I'll do it!"

"Great! Listen, I have to go now, but keep me updated?"

"Of course! Bye!"

"Bye!"

\--------

So it was decided, Martin would head to England to pick up his nephew and raise him as his own. 

He left the next morning by himself, leaving his wife and daughter at home. He had been on airplanes before but they always made him really nervous with all the many things that could go wrong.

Luckily, by some miracle, nothing happened and he arrived safely and in one piece.

He only planned to stay at least a week so he rented out a hotel room. He mentally sighed at the money he was bound to be charged because of some damages done to the room during his stay. Thank God for the specially made insurance specifically for Murphy's Law. 

The first thing he did after settling into his hotel room was head to the Hospital that his nephew was at. The drive between the two was decently short and the only thing that happened was an oil spill on the road that he narrowly avoided. 

“Hello,” he said to the hospital secretary lady, “I’m here to see Dr. Patrick.” 

She typed a bit on her computer, then stood up, “Right this way, sir.”

They walked down a long hallway with different patient rooms before stopping at one of the doors. The secretary opened the door and let him in, then left back to her desk.

Inside was Dr. Patrick’s office. It was small and homey, decorated very plainly but with personality all the same. She was sitting at her desk on her computer, but looked up and smiled at him when he entered.

“Martin, so good to see you,” they shook hands and he sat down, “You’ve grown.”

He blushed and chuckled, “I guess, it’s good to see you again.”

“Look, I’m so sorry about Lily. She was a bright young girl,” the doctor smiled fondly, “I didn’t see her as much as you, your brother, or father of course, but she was great.”

“Yeah,” Martin sighed, “She was.”

They then got down to business, discussing how he would get Harry into his custody.

“Now, I may only be a doctor, but I’m sure you’ll need to show the will for legalization of your rights to him.”

Martin frowned, “The problem is, the will was burned up in the house fire that killed my sister and brother-in-law. They were a little old fashioned and only had that one paper copy.” The house fire bit was a lie they were forced to tell others to keep the magical world a secret. And it was true that they only had the one paper because wizards really were into all that all fashioned stuff. 

Dr. Patrick frowned, “Well that is troubling.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “But I’m not too worried. It makes sense that Harry would go into the custody of his closest living family.”

“What about the father’s side?”

“Not in the picture,” Martin shook his head.

“Well, I’d say you’re good to go then,” she stood, “Come on, I’ll bring you to him.”

They walked through a few different hallways until they reached the baby room. It wasn’t hard to tell which crib had Harry in it. There was one that was a few feet away from the rest, and a caution sign in front of it that said, “CAUTION WATCH OUT FOR MURPHY’S LAW” Martin chuckled at the sight of it. 

They both walked over to it and Martin looked down at his nephew for the first time. He could say with full confidence that it was love at first sight, just like with Sara. The little baby cooed at him and he could genuinely feel his heart melting. He noticed a lightning shaped scar on Harry’s head and thought, ‘How peculiar,’ but dismissed it quickly.

Martin reached down and picked him up, rocking him slowly. He was so preoccupied he didn’t notice that all the other baby cribs behind him were rolling around and into each other, like bumper cars. Dr. Patrick trying her best to save them all.

\--------------------

The next week was full of visiting Harry in the hospital (no babies allowed in the hotel), dodging falling bricks, and signing paperwork. Once he was officially and legally Harry’s guardian and father, Martin actually went to his rented room and cried to himself, both in joy and in sadness. 

His last day in England was his most interesting. He was given an address and went to visit the home of John Greenwood. He wanted to thank him for finding Harry and bringing him to safety. 

He stood outside the door and nervously rang the doorbell. After it rang, there was silence for a few moments before the door opened up. John was a tall man, just about Martin’s height, with dark brown hair and kind eyes. He looked to be a little bit older than him, just by a few years, and was looking at Martin curiously.

“Can I help you?” John asked.

Martin smiled at him, “Hello, you’re John Greenwood, correct?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m Martin Murphy,” They shook hands, “I just wanted to stop by to offer my thanks.”

John looked a little flustered, “It was no problem, just what anyone would do.”

“Still,” Martin said, “Thank you.”

John invited him into his home and they sat together for a few hours just talking with each other. John told Martin about his life and vise versa. Martin answered some questions about Murphy’s Law and they even exchanged numbers. It was really nice. 

\------------

Again, luckily the plane ride home was uneventful. Martin was extremely grateful for that, worried for Harry’s safety and all. Waiting for them at the airport was his lovely wife and amazing daughter. They both ran up and hugged him. And he hugged them back just as, if not more, strongly.

When they pulled back, Martin gently directed little Sara towards the stroller with Harry in it. “Look,” he whispered, “It’s your new baby brother.”

Sara looked at the baby in awe, stars shining in her eyes. Brigette and Martin looked at the sight softly. Truly not everything went wrong, because this was perfect.

\-------------

Raising Harry was tough, and not just because of Murphy’s Law. He was a fussy baby, often crying if left alone for even a second. But the two parents were always on top of it. Change a diaper? Check. Feed the kids? Check. Stop inevitable accidents that left the house in ruins from hurting the kids? Check.

On the plus side, Sara was a model older sister. She played with Harry when ever she could. Read to him. Even shared her love for that Dr. Zone show she really seemed to latch onto. It really pushed a weight off Martina and Brigette’s chests that their kids were getting along so well.

One thing was a bit odd though. Whenever they referred to him as Harry he didn’t pay much attention, which is of course normal for a one year old, but what wasn’t normal was what happened one day as the Murphy family all sat in the living room together.

Sara and Harry were sitting on the floor together and she was trying to teach him words. “Say, Sara! Saaarrrraaa!” When her brother just looked at her blankly, she groaned, “Mommy, Daddy, why won’t Harry speak yet?” 

Martin smiled at them, “Well, sweetie, all babies learn to talk at their own pace. You said your first words a few months older than Harry is now.”

Brigette nodded in agreement, “And, hey, maybe try things other than your own name? How about his name?”

Sara thought about it for a second then smiled, “Ok! Harry! Harrrryyyyy!”

“Milo!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry. He was clapping his little baby hands in delight, “Milo!”

“Did-did he just say…?” Brigette trailed off.

“His first word! Oh my God!” Martin picked Harry up and twirled him around. Sara giggled and clapped. Martin stopped and stood still in confusion, “His first word was his middle name?”

Brigette walked over to the rest of the family and kissed Harry’s forehead smiling, “How strange.”

Sara jumped up and down trying to get her parents’ attention, “Why’d he say Milo?”

“Um, we don’t really know,” Martin shrugged, “I do know that Lily wanted his first name to be Milo until James won with Harry.” 

Brigette laughed, “Well it seems like,  _ Milo _ ,” she emphasised, “agrees with Lily.” 

From then on they referred to the baby as Milo. Milo Murphy.

\----------

Honestly, unlike what they had thought would happen, accidental magic didn’t seem to be a problem. When Martin was growing up with Joey and Lily, Lily’s accidental magic had both helped and worsened Murphy’s Law incidents. 

Plenty of crazy things happened around Milo, but either it was all Murphy, or they just weren’t able to tell the difference. But either way, with his backpack he got from his babysitter, Veronica, he was unstoppable. Truly one of the most capable Murphy in generations. 

Martin and Brigette were actually really open about his origins. Milo knew he was adopted, that his mom and dad were his aunt and uncle. He knew he went by his middle name, and he knew that his real last name was Potter. 

Milo was generally pretty ok with these things. Of course there would be times he asked about his birth parents, or tried to think of himself as Harry Potter (which made him feel uncomfortable so he stopped). He was a happy kid, regardless of the bad luck he had. 

He also asked about the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He knew the story behind each and everyone of his many scars, but not this one. Unfortunately his parents had no answer. 

Was he aware that he was a wizard? Well, sort of. He knew his parents were magical, and so assumed he was too, but also knew he wasn’t showing any magical signs. Like his parents, his theory was that his accidental magic was just hidden behind his Murphy’s luck, but sometimes he honestly thought he really was just a muggle.

Milo was told all about Hogwarts from his parents, well all they knew about it of course. Stories that Lily told her family through letters and on break. And while he wouldn’t mind going, he loved his current school and would dread leaving all his friends. There was also that he lived in America so if anything he would be going to Ilvermorny. But no letter came and they never reached out. 

His eleventh birthday was just the same as every year, a party that went up in flames and police involvement, but overall fun times. But that year, he had given up on the thought of ever learning magic. 

And, honestly, after the initial shock and sadness, he was able to come to terms with it pretty easily. Milo accepted that he would just be a muggle and with a smile on his face.  
Of course, learning magic would still be cool, but he would hate to leave his current life! He loved his current life! School work wasn’t fun, but he loved his classmates and most of the teachers. He loved his town and the crazy adventures he went on. And most of all he loved his friends and family who were always there for him. Milo could never give any of that up. And with any luck, he would never need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for anyone giving Kudos and reviewing, I appreciate it immensely.  
> Any questions just ask :)
> 
> WATCH MILO MURPHY ON DISNEY PLUS FOR SEASON 3!!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are confused:  
> -Your question will be answered in some other chapter  
> -Or just ask cause I know I'm not the best at making things understandable
> 
> ALSO WATCH MILO MURPHY'S LAW ON DISNEY PLUS SO WE CAN GET A SEASON THREE!!!


End file.
